fate kaleid guardian
by souluchia1
Summary: que pasaría si todas la usuarias de kaleidostick tuvieran un guardián que es invocado para proteger a sus invocadoras por siempre.


Fate kaleid guardian

Esta idea no deja mi mente no puedo pensar bien o serán las lolis no me juzguen, soy un gran fan del universo fate he visto la mayoría de sus trabajos no todos aclaro y la verdad los que menos me gustan son fate ccc y fate kaleid pero a kaleid le tengo cariño por las lolis o por arceus soy un monstruo no me juzguen, asi que me decidí a escribir esta historia además de que solo he conocido un crossover con kaleid y tiene un solo capitulo en inglés y no es nada bueno que digamos asi que esto es un auto desafío podre crear un buen fanfic crossover de estas series lo descubriremos advertencia no hay yuri de seguro esto haga gritar a muchos pero a mí nunca me gusto el yuri en el universo fate se que kaleid no es su primer ni último trabajo con yuri, pero al menos para mi fate no necesita ni yuri, yaoi, ni fancerbis para crear una gran obra como fate stay night y fate zero y si se que en las novelas visuales ai muchas escenas suculentas y que kaleid está plagada de fancerbis pero al fin lo que nos gusta de fate es las grandes historias no, claro por una o dos escenas ecchi no vendrían nada mal otra cosa no hay harem aunque un emparejamiento si ustedes lo eligen con quien bueno sin rodeos empecemos.

…

No soy dueño de estas series sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores type moon y kishimoto este solo es un fanfic echo por fans para fans …

Que pasaría si las baritas mágicas ruby y sapphire estuvieran acompañadas de dos guardianes que protegieran a sus portadores como los servans.

En un aeropuerto de japon

Una adolecente de pelo negro con suéter rojo y mini fada negra camina por el aeropuerto mientras dice:

"bueno, bueno no pensé estar de regreso tan pronto en un año"

De repente una barita de maho shojo empieza a hablar:

"por fin volver a casa después de tanto es algo bueno no"

Una tercera vos suena viniendo del hombro de rin la cual dice:

"estar en el lugar de origen siempre es reconfortante"

Se trata de una versión chibi de hashirama de 10 centímetros la está sentado sobre el hombro de rin asta que otra adolecente de vestido azul y cabello rubio llega diciendo:

"una ciudad sombría, la falta de elegancia coincide con lo tuyo no"

La pelinegra solo dice:

"este sentimiento es el peor ruby, hashirama, volviendo con esa persona me hace sentir ganas de vomitar"

Un segundo después ambas jóvenes empiezan a luchar entre ellas la rubia grita:

"SOY YO LA QUE DEBERIA VOMITAR POR ESTAR CON ALGIEN COMO TU"

"QUE PIENSAS DE TI MALDITA ENGREIDA"

Una segunda vara empieza a hablar y dice:

"por favor dejen de pelearse en público"

Sentado en la cabeza de la rubia esta un madara chibi de 10 centímetros el cual no dice nada y solo mira la palea hashirama dice:

"esas dos se han olvidado de algo"

La bara rosa dice:

"especifica mente porque hemos llegado a Japón"

Mientras en una escuela (la verdad no sé si sea primaria o secundaria me dirían que grado es)

Una niña de pelo blanco corre en dirección a una escuela de preparatoria en donde saluda a un adolecente de pelo rojo el cual la saluda:

"ho illya en tu camino de regreso"

"ha claro onii-chan vámonos juntos a casa"

"pero yo voy en bicicleta podrás seguirme el pazo"

"paro claro que si"

"entonces bien"

Como una bala sale disparado shirou mientras illya dice:

"ESPERA"

Increíble mente illya alcanza corriendo a shirou en bicicleta el cual sorprendido dice:

"pero que rápida"

"aun si vas a 50 km yo ganare"

"bien iré mas despacio"

"estoy muy cansada no podrías llevarme con Tigo"

"en esta bicicleta no se puede"

Unos minutos después

Illya y shirou han llegado a su casa illya corre a su puerta diciendo:

"llegamos"

Una mujer adulta de pelo blanco y corto la cual está lavando ropa dice:

"bienvenida devuelta illya y shirou, por cierto illya llego por correo un dvd"

"¿dvd? Ha, asi que ya está aquí"

Mientras en una televisión se puede ver un anime maho shojo el cual está siendo visto por otra mujer de pelo blanco la cual esta vestida con una camiseta holgada y un mini short la cual dice:

"ho pero que buena animación"

Illya entra en la habitación diciendo:

"liz onee-chan ya lo estas viendo"

"ho bienvenida de vuelta illya"

"eso no es gusto yo tenia que verlo primero"

"bueno era mi dinero"

Shirou y la peli blanca adulta solo miran la escena con una gota de sudor en sus nucas

Horas después de noche

En la bañera esta una illya bañándose y se dice así misma:

"ow mis ojos duelen, ver todo la seria de golpe no fue buena idea aun asi fue interesante"

Illya se mete en su bañera mientras piensa, magia huh…es normal querer ser una chica mágica pero no a esta edad seria genial poder bolar hacer las tareas de casa rápido y incluso el amor, piensa mientras la sombre de shirou se forma en su mente, no imposible, imposible, imposible, es un deseo muy vergonzoso, illya se relaga mientras piensa, esto es vida hum, illya empieza a escuchar un raro sonido viendo por la ventana unas luces en el cielo illya se asoma por la ventana y dice:

"¿que es eso fuegos artificiales?"

Illya apaga la luz del baño esperando ver mejor las luces, sin que illya lo supiera estas luces en realidad eran rin y luvia luchando con sus varitas transformadas en maho shojo rin grita enfurecida:

"POR QUE ME ATACAS SI TENEMOS QUE ASER ESTA MISION GUNTAS"

Luvia riéndose le dice:

"hahaha, no te necesito puedo hacer esta misión sola"

Rin enfurecido dice:

"hashirama atácala"

Luvia responde:

"be por ella madara"

El chibi madara dice:

"estas segura luvia si hashirama y yo nos enfrentamos aquí podríamos destruir media ciudad"

Hashirama sonriente en el hombro de rin dice:

"eso es cierto rin si pel-"

Hashirama es tomado en el puño de rin quien enfurecida lo aprieta fuerte mente:

"no me rezongos"

"lo siento"

Madara enfurecido le grita:

"NO TE DISCULPES HASHIRAMA TEN ONOR"

"lo siento"

"QUE NO TE DISCULPES"

"lo siento"

Rin enfurecida suelta a hashirama y saca de su pecho una tarjeta con un arquero en ella luvia reaccionando mete su mano entre sus pechos sacando otra tarjeta y dice:

"ella saco una tarjeta de clase asi que no me contendré"

Luvia y rin gritan al mismo tiempo:

"TARETA DE CLASE ARCHA/LANCER"

"INCLUIR"

Las dos ponen sus tarjetas en sus varas pero no pasa nada, tanto luvia y rin tienen rostros llenos de confusión rin es la primera y dice:

"hey ruby ¿por qué no estás haciendo nada?"

Luvia dice:

"¿Qué esta mal sapphire?"

La vara rosa ruby comienza a hablar:

"bueno pues al parecer tendremos que cortar la concesión con ustedes, cuando el fuimos entregadas a ustedes fue con el propósito de cumplir su misión pero no lo isieron y solo pelean entre ustedes"

La vara azul dice:

"es como dice nee-san a luvia-sama y rin-sama olvidaron la misión y solo lucharon entre ustedes"

Asi las varas las sueltan asiendo que tanto rin y luvia vuelvan a sus ropas normales rin grita enfurecida:

"OIGAN ADONDE BAN"

Ruby la mira y dice:

"yo no eres mi maestra encontrare e una nueva por cierto preocúpate más por la caída"

Rin y luvia miran abajo y caen en picada junto a los chibis madara y hashirama el cual dice:

"es una lástima que solo las varas puedan hacer eso nosotros no"

Madara dice:

"no es tiempo de quejarse as algo"

Rin dice:

"oye a que te refieres con eso"

Hashirama solo traga saliva cuando dice:

"ho mira el suelo"

Rin, luvia, madara y hashirama gritan al mismo tiempo:

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Mientras con illya

illya desnuda en el baño ve como las se apagan y dice:

"ho no pude ver lo que eran pero"

Illya be un pequeño brillo volando asía ella:

"eso es una estrella, se dirige asi aquí"

En ese instante sale la puerta de su baño se abre rebelando a shirou el cual se sorprende de ver a illya y dice:

"la…la…la luz…es…estaba apagada…..asi…..que pensé que estaba vacío"

Illya estaba a punto de gritar cuando un vara entra por la ventana golpeando a shirou y dejándolo inconsciente, illya sorprendida y cubriéndose dice:

"¿onii-san?"

La vara comienza a moverse y a hablar:

"lo pude evitar el gran final para la casa por su puesto"

La vara mira a shirou y dice:

"un rápido final supongo"

La vara comienza a levitar asía illya mientras le dice:

"mucho gusto conocerte soy el baston mágico del amor y la justici, mágico ruby, usted a sudo seleccionada como una nueva maho shojo, ahora por favor tómeme con sus manos"

Illya solo piensa, esto es tan repentino y mi intuición me dice que sospeche, la vara comienza a hablar:

"ah usted piensa que soy sospechosa verdad"

"bueno, si"

"sorprendida esto es sorprendente mm..mira"

Dice la vara mientras levanta la toalla de shirou asiendo que illya vea el camarón de shirou (XD) increíble illya comienza a sangrar por la nariz mientras dice:

"que ases pervertida"

Sin que illya se diera cuenta ruby tama una gota de su sangre de la naris y dice:

"bien siguiendo con lo nuestro, ¿Por qué no ser una maho shojo? Podrías resolver las tareas del hogar fácil mente con magia de la escuela, amorosos"

Con esta última palabra illya reacciona, cosa que ruby se percata y dice:

"ho asi que ay un caballero de quien se trata"

"hee no de nadie"

"¿es de tu misma clase?"

"no noes nadie"

"ho acaso se trata de el"

Dice ruby mientras señala al noqueado shirou a lo cual illya se pone toda roja y dice:

"no no"

"ha tu hermano un amor prohibido entre hermanos"

"no es asi"

"ho es tan hermoso el amor"

"que no es asi"

Dice illya mientras toma a ruby y intenta lanzarla por la ventana pero increíble mente la vara no se mueve y comienza a forcejear y dice:

"eso fue fácil un pacto de sangre y ahora me as tomado ahora eres una maho shojo"

En ese instante ruby comienza a brillar saliendo un pilar de luz, afuera en la calle rin está corriendo con el hashirama chibi sentado en su cabeza viendo el pilar de luz y corriendo en su dirección, con illya podemos ver como su cuerpo se transforma asta aparecer con su ropa de maho shojo illya toda apenada dice:

"¿pero porque estamos afuera que paso?"

"adentro había muy poco espacio, a casi se me olvida debemos invocar a tu guardián"

"¿guardián?"

"si todas las usuarias de mi han invocado aun espíritu heroico que las protege cuando yo no pueda"

En ese momento rin llega al lugar con hashirama sobre su cabeza el cual dice:

"llegamos tarde rin, pero ruby engañar niñas pequeñas que mala eres"

"no digas nada hashirama, al menos yo si puedo liberarme de rin tu te quedaras con ella por la eternidad"

"no te burles de mi mala suerte"

Rin enfurecido toma a hashirama en su puño y lo aprieta fuerte mente asta que se escuchan los huesos romperse, illya dice:

"un hombrecito que puede hablar"

ruby le dice:

"ese es hashirama el guardián de rin y pronto tu tendrás uno"

"¿que?"

Rin deja de torturar al hashirama chibi mirando a illya y diciéndole:

"oye tu ese basto en realidad es mío tengo una importante misión que hacer asi que por favor me lo devolverías"

"claro"

Dice illya mientras esta le intenta entregar el bastón a rin pero por alguna razón la mano de illya no la suelta rin dice:

"podrías soltarla"

Ruby comienza a hablar:

"lo siento pero te guste o no los lasos entre tu y yo se han roto y illya es mi nueva usuaria"

"que dices maldito bastón"

"illya apúntame asía rin y di maldita bruja"

Illya obedece y apunta su vara a rin y dice:

"maldita bruja"

Un láser sale del bastón y electrifica a rin:

"un láser salió disparado"

Ruby comienza a hablar:

"illya dice que te largas bruja"

"yo no dije eso"

"si lo dijo"

Rin enfurecida apunta su dedo a illya y comienza a disparar bolas de energía rojas con negro cuales parecen haber la impactado pero cuando el humo se disipa illya está intacta, rin solo suspira mientras ruby habla:

"ja no puedes hacer nada"

Rin saca una goya blanca de su bolsillo la cual lanza al aire y esta explota en una luz blanca illya confundida dice:

"¿que es esto?"

"ho no corre illya-san"

"¿he?"

Pero es tarde rin aparece alado de ella apuntado su dedo a su cabeza y diciendo:

"lo siento podrías dormir un rato"

Unas horas después

Rin esta discutiendo con ruby:

"y ahora que vas a hacer"

"no tenemos elección la entrenare y enseñare a usarte apropiada mente"

Dicho esto rin despierte a illya la cual esta desnuda nadamos vestida con una toalla rin le dice:

"no quería involucrarte en esto si no te gusta culpa a ruby pero desde ahora tu misión sera reunir las cartas de clases"

El chibi de 10 centímetros hashirama se acerca y dice:

"pobre niña no sabe en lo que esta, que mala ruby la atoraste con rin muy mala suerte"

Hashirama es aplastado por el puño de rin la cual le dice:

"no sabes cuándo callarte"

Hashirama debajo del puño de rin dice:

"lo siento"

Rin mira a illya y le dice:

"primero lo primero necesitamos invocar a tu guardián"

Illya con fundida dice:

"¿guardián? No entiendo nada"

"te lo explicare más tarde si, ahora podríamos entrar"

"¿he?"

Unos minutos después en el cuarto de illya, rin estaba sentada en la cama de illya, ruby estaba flotando por la habitación y hashirama estaba sentado en el escritorio de illya, asta que illya entra en la habitación y dice:

"por fin los combensi de que el alboroto era por un extraño que pasaba por hay"

"bueno lo primero, mi nombre es tohsaka rin y soy una maga"

"una maho shojo"

Illya recibe un karataso de rin en la cabeza:

"es total mente distinto, vengo de la torre del reloj"

"¿torre del reloj?"

"es como una universidad pero de magos, y soy una de los mejores estudiantes"

"¿entonces por qué venir a Japón?"

"es por esto"

Dice rin mientras le da una carta de un arquero que dice archer a illya:

"la torre del reloj nos pidió recolectar esas cartas y para ello nos prestaron las varas"

"¿Por qué estas cartas?"

"no te dejes estas cartas tienen enormes poderes en su interior uno que si se descontrola podrían destruir la ciudad entera y están escondidos aquí en esta ciudad"

"entonces son como bombas de tiempo y nosotras somos como el escuadrón anti bombas"

"metafórica mente si, por lo que ahora que esa estúpida vara"

Ruby enfurecida dice:

"oye pero que grosera"

Rin la toma fuerte mente y la lanza asía illya mientras dice:

"siéntete feliz ahora esa vara es tuya"

"pero apenas la conozco"

"en resumen tendras que pelear por mi"

"heeeeeeeee"

Hashirama empieza a hablar:

"no te preocupes pequeña no lo aras sola, tu guardián te ayudara"

"¿y que es ese guardián del que están ablando?"

Rin dice:

"ho cierto seme había olvidado, si quieres saber que es un guardián hashirama es uno"

Dice rin mientras señala al hashirama chibi de 10 centímetros el cual la saluda:

"entonces el será mi guardián"

"eso quisiera pero los guardianes, varían de usuario a usuario"

Dice hashirama mientras illya confundida pregunta:

"¿ósea?"

Rin le responde:

"un guardián es una persona que ase un contrato con los dueños de la vara un contrato que no se rompe aun cuando el dueño ya no use la vara, así que cada dueño invoca un guardián distinto hashirama es mi guardián y tú debes invocar al tulló"

"¿y cómo hago es?"

Ruby le contesta:

"así solo ponme en el suelo y di yo te invoco guardián"

"¿eso es todo?"

Rin le dice:

"no también necesitamos un poco de tu sangre"

"heee"

Rin saca una jeringa y dice:

"no te preocupes no dolerá"

Unos minutos después illya está sobándose su brazo mientras dice:

"¿porque la sangre?"

Hashirama le responde:

"por que con sangre se puede invocar a un espíritu heroico"

"¿espíritu heroico?"

"son los espíritus de grandes héroes del pasado los cuales con sus acciones y logros ganaron fama, por todo el mundo y ello los llevo al trono de los héroes el lugar donde descansan las almas de los héroes fallecidos"

"¿y todos son tan pequeños como tu?"

"no necesaria menta, cuando un espíritu heroico se vuelve guardián estos pueden tomar la forma que su protegido quiera"

"entonces eres así porque rin quiere"

"asi es, si rin quiere puedo volver a mi tamaño normal ho convertirme en niño o anciano, pero los guardianes tenemos una debilidad"

"¿cual es esa?"

"necesitamos de autorización para pelear"

"autorización"

"asi es, no podemos pelear cuando queramos necesitamos que nuestros protegidos nos den permiso, lo peor de todo es que no podemos usar nuestros noble phantasm y somos tan vulnerables como un simple humano"

"¿enserio?"

"no, olvide que ahí algo peor"

"¿lo avías olvidado?"

"cuando nuestros protegidos ya no posen el poder del bastón, entonces es imposible para nosotros volver a usar nuestros noble phantasm y seremos simples seres humanos hasta que nuestro protegido muera"

"¿Qué es un noble phantasm?"

"es algo largo pero bien te lo explicare, son poderosos armamentos que se hacen usando la imaginación de los seres humanos como su núcleo, y las armas o habilidades propiedad de espíritus heroicos. Ellos son la encarnación de los últimos misterios de un héroe que simboliza su existencia a través de los hechos históricos y anécdotas, Pueden ser armas físicas, tales como espadas, lanzas, arcos o elementos de apoyo, tales como anillos y coronas, También pueden ser conceptos abstractos, como habilidades únicas, único medio de ataque, maldiciones, y cambios en el medio ambiente y sus propiedades físicas, en resumen los noble phantasm son nuestros poderes y armas"

"entonces como rin ya no pose la vara ya no podrás usar tu noble phantasm"

"asi es y como guardián estoy encadenado a ella hasta que muera"

"¿tu no puedes morir?"

"no soy un espíritu ya estoy muerto, normal mente desaparecería por falta de mana pero el contrato de guardián me vuelve inmortal como si fuera el edo tensei"

"edo tensei ¿Qué es eso?"

"una técnica prohibida de mi época la cual puede resucitar muertos y volverlos zombis"

"entonces eres un zombi"

"no a diferencia del edo tensei puedo sentir dolor, comer, beber y dormir"

"entonces tienes necesidades"

"no son necesarias solo son un pequeño toque de que estoy al 100% vivo"

"ya termine"

Dice rin mientras se para rebelando que escribió un circulo en el suelo esta mira a illya y le dice:

"bien as lo que ruby te dijo"

Illya asiente y toma a ruby poniéndola en el círculo y dice:

"yo te invoco guardián"

El círculo empieza a brillar y rin le dice a illya:

"illya imagina visualiza la forma en la que vendrá tu guardián aslo"

Illya comienza a imaginar la forma una explosión de luz los ciega a todos después de que la luz desaparece todos miran el circulo viendo nada rin dice:

"¿no funciono?"

Illya mira el círculo vacío y dice:

"fallamos"

"no fallaron"

Rin, illya y ruby escuchan la voz de alguien pero no ben nada

"aquí abajo"

Rin, illya y ruby miran abajo y ben a un chico rubio con un traje naranja y una capa roja con llamas negras en los bordes el cual estaba en forma chibi y medía 10 centímetros este dice:

"hola soy uzumaki naruto y me encantan sus pantis"

Tanto rin como illya se ponen rojas, pero una enfurecida rin patea al uzumaki asiéndolo estrellarse contra la pared de la habitación y dice:

"pervertido"

Naruto se recupera del golpe y dice:

"me podrían decir ¿porque soy tan pequeño?"

Rin se calma y dice:

"eso se debe a como illya te visualizo"

Dice rin mientras señala a illya la cual dice:

"eso es porque me acorde de hashirama-san cuando te invoque"

Naruto mira a illya cuidadosa mente y dice:

"una niña, la verdad yo hubiera preferido a alguien más adulta, mas madura"

Dice naruto mientras sale una gota de sangre de su nariz, pero la felicidad le dura poco cuando el enorme pie de rin lo aplasta una y otra bes:

"maldito pervertido"

Illya solo dice:

"este es mi guardián un pervertido"

Ruby dice:

"pero que pervertido"

"tu eres igual"

Hashirama solo mira a illya con una gota de sudor en su nuca y a su protegida rin aplastando al rubio y dice:

"esto será divertido"

…

Esto es todo comenten si les gusto o no den su opinión.


End file.
